The Silver Sound That's All Around
by freya kurenai
Summary: sequel' to Planet Earth Turns Slowly // But still England did not speak. // This Italy... was the only Italy. // And Austria's army marched on.


**A/N:** Hello, WORLD! :D freya k., again. Taking off from 'Planet Earth Turns Slowly', the one-shot fic created with the help of Owl City's amazing single, _**'Fireflies'**_, I present to you yet another Hetalia fic. This time, it's based on Owl City's _**'Rainbow Veins'**_. :D I hope you enjoy reading, and do leave a review when you're done. :D And check out Owl City!

**Characters/Pairings: **USUK, GerIta, FraNada, RuChi, Spamano, LietPol, Giripan, SuFin, AustriaHungary, SealandLatvia and PrussiaPhilippnies. :D Though you can take them either way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, only the Philippnes OC to be mentioned in this fic.

X+X+X

_**The Silver Sound That's All Around...**_

X+X+X

**Rise**

_America watched. And waited. _

_And screamed. And cried._

_But still England did not speak-- _

("Understadable, really,")

_England had died._

X+X+X

**Subtle**

Italy never hugged him, not anymore.

Gone were the days of a bumbling Italy, a loud and cheery Italy, an Italy that ignored all warnings and rules, being the exception in his own world. _That world had shattered_.

This Italy was quieter, colder. This Italy was the only Italy.

But he recognizes the smell of pasta in the air, and he thinks that maybe not everything had changed. And maybe he could live with that.

(_he has always been very good at forgetting_)

X+X+X

**Rainbow**

They walked arm-in-arm through the streets, the shorter blonde protesting with a colorful vocabulary, and Canada knows that he should stop crying if he wants to be able to move on, because everybody knew the rainbows only came after the rain.

(_but it always rained in England..._)

X+X+X

**Street Lights**

The man stands at the corner, waiting it is presumed, for someone to come along. He wears a thick coat and a scarf, and gloves as well. It's hardly cold, where he is standing, but he does not seem to notice.

Footsteps, and he turns, and the sun sets in perfect timing, shining its last rays of light on the figure approaching him.

He stops in front of him, catching his breath and apologising, and the street light flickers on, and they look up and stare, and the man who waited at the corner smiled and said,

"Just in time. You kept your promise this time, da?"

"...I guess I did, aru."

X+X+X

**Cold Nights**

Romano can deny it all he wants, but Feliciano is an observant creature despite his pasta-loving ways.

"But _fratello_, it wasn't even cold last night, so what are you doing in Antonio's bed?"

X+X+X

**Heaven**

Lithuania has already glimpsed the afterworld, both sides of it, in fact.

Hell was with Russia, and the very mention of his name still makes him shudder. The memories he has of that time are streaked with blood and pain, too much to remember, too much to forget. He _has _tried to, though, but the results are painful and have the tendency to leave him tight-lipped and tense for days.

But he's seen Heaven, too. Heaven was lying in the rye fields and the smiling face of his bestfriend. Heaven was waking up to find breakfast already prepared, and the sound of rosary beads clicking every so often. Heaven is quiet nights and stargazing, two pairs of eyes trying to count all the stars in the sky.

Yes, he's seen them, and what is Earth, you may ask? Well...

_"Liet! Like, get your ass over here, like, right now!"_

X+X+X

**Gravity**

He lets himself fall, because the hits weren't that accurate to begin with (_he likes to think_). It still hurt though, and since Alfred did it twice, he can barely stand. Hiroshima and Okinawa... it felt like they were falling apart. _He _was falling apart. And his people were---

Japan wakes up, the sounds of sleep filling his ears and Greece's arms all around him. He sighs and moves closer to the other nation.

_"I'll hold you... while you sleep, then... so if you have... a nightmare... and you wake up... you'll see that... I've already caught you..."_

X+X+X

**Heartbeat**

Sweden held Finland, who was holding Sealand, who was holding Hana-Tamago, who was curled up on the boy's lap with her newborn pup.

"Su-Papa? Fin-Mama? Why are we doing this again?" the young nation asked.

"R'd 't 'n th' b'k, b'b's l'k l'st'n'ng t' th'r p'rnt's h'rtb'ts." (Read it in the book, babies like listening to their parents' heartbeats)

"And besides, doesn't it feel nice, Peter?"

Sealand considers this, and while he does, Finland lays his head on Sweden's shoulder, and heaves a peaceful sigh.

"I guess so..."

"Arf!"

"Wuf!"

X+X+X

**Come Unglued**

As she stared at the invisible line between them, she wondered why it had taken this long to break.

_And Austria's army marched on._

X+X+X

**Panic**

He couldn't believe it-- Jerk England had surrendered. Great Britain was no more (_like France_).

"You're lying..." the boy, no man, whispered, but the older nation in front of him shook his head.

"So... are you on my side, Sealand?" America's eyes were glittering with insanity, and Sealand knew that look all too well (_Latvia, Latvia, remember what happened to Latvia to Estonia to Belarus just because she was in the way_). He shook his head.

"No-- I'm on Sweden's side. The Nordics are my family, Alfred." (_they're his only family-- Sweden and Finland and Denmark and Norway and Iceland and just lately, Switzerland_)

When America leaves, Sealand's boss commits suicide. He runs.

To the North.

Latvia opens Russia's door to find Sealand shaking from head to toe, and he takes him in without any questions, even as he knows Russia was about to wake up.

X+X+X

**Crashing**

The shit _did _hit the fan, but that was okay, Prussia thinks as he watches China go into Russia's room for the hundredth time that day. It was bound to do that, but Philippines knew that.

He and Italy and Switzerland, and the Nordics and Poland (_mother... Poland!_), and Japan knew it too. He didn't. But that was fine. That was great. Because now, it was over.

War was one way to teach everyone a bit of geography, _and Prussia's back on the map now because of it_. America had agreed too quickly to his alliance, _but England was safe, and that was all that mattered_. Germany was just happy to have Italy back, _and happiness meant more armies_, so that was cool.

Eventually, everyone will realize that no one kicks Prussian ass without there being consequences, but for now he's too sore to think.

"Philippines?"

No one answers.

X+X+X

**A/N: **:| Sometimes I wonder about my brain. Why does it spit out these things?? Ah, well. C'est la vie. Thanks for reading! R&R, everybody.


End file.
